Payasos Terrorificos
by GuajolotA
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One-Shots Random. MisterCard: Hay cosas en la vida que mejor no las pagas...y te las robas
1. ¿Y mis Medias?

**[Titulo: ¿Y mis medias?]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Leenale, Lavi, Kanda, Koumi, Miranda….bleh, todos]**

**[Nota: kukukuku, mi primer fic en la seccion (tuturutu) me siento....especial [ekisde]]**

**¿Y mis medias?**

Lenalee levanto el cojín del sillón de la oficina de Koumi, su hermano, y podrías decirle que no les digo esto porque me guste escribir la palabra 'de', si no porque era el 43eavo cojín que levantaba

-¿Qué pasa mi querida hermana? ¡Sol de mi día, Luz de mi sol, Chispa de mi luz!-exclamo el sobreprotector hermano mayor, obligándome a mí, la escritora, poner más 'de'

-No encuentro mis medias

-¿Tus medias?-pregunto intrigado Koumi

-Sí, las de red, las he buscado por todos lados y no las encuentro

-¿No se habrán confundido los de lavandería?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que se las hayan puesto con la ropa de otra chica, digamos…Miranda

Ambos hermanos fueron a la habitación de Miranda, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que abriera

-¿Si?-pregunto la alemana al abrir

-Miranda ¿Has visto mis medias de red?

-¿Debería? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Me las diste? ¡No recuerdo! ¡Qué idiota….yo….!

-¡No, no Miranda! Solo…las perdí-dijo Leenalee a tiempo que Miranda tomaba su lámpara de mesa y la asercaba peligrosamente a su cien, impacto que , gracias a Dios, Buddha, o el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador, no llego

-Oh; lo siento pero no

-Gracias

-¡Te ayudare a buscarlas!

-Bien-dijo Koumi-entre mas mejor

El trió—No de ese tipo—fue a la área de entrenamiento

-¡Arystar, Kanda!-les llamo Leenalee-han visto mi medias de red?

-Lo siento no-dijo el no-vampiro con fuerte acento europeo, el cual derretía a las pollitas del lugar…por así decirlo

-Mmm-gruño el otro no-vampiro, pero al que jamás confundieron con uno, ese gruñido era un no

-Oh que mal

-No te preocupes-comenzó Arystar con caballería-te ayudaremos a encontrarlas

-Eso lo hace sonar como si yo también lo fuera a hacer

-lo harás

-¡Feh!

Fueron a la habitación donde Ravi o Lavi o Memo como se llame, este leía un libro

-¡Conejo!-comenzó Kanda

-¿Si mi queridísimo amigo del alma? ¿Sol de mi sol? ¿Pareja inseparable? ¿Mi aplauso para el amor?-dijo con sorna el pelirrojo

-Púdrete Golfa, ¿has visto las medias de prostituta…--

-¡Oye!

-…de Leenalee?

-¿Las de Red? No

-¿Feliz? Desaparecieron

-Pe-pero…me gustaban tanto-dijo tristemente la pelinegra mirando al piso, Koumi incapaz de ver la tristeza de su hermana, hizo una nuncio a todo el cuartel

-¡A todo el cuartel (duh) a todo el cuartel!-silencio general- las mallas…-

-de prostituta-se oyó la voz de Lavi y un golpe de Bookman

-…Se han perdido ¡ENCUENTRENLAS!

Y así TODO el cuartel dejo de hacer sus deberes necesarios para ayudar a la salvación del mundo para comenzar a buscar. Si; buscaban como locos

Por la puerta principal entraba el exorcista Allen Walker, después de su viaje de una semana…, mentira, 5 días, a lejanas tierras; lo que hacía sonar ese viaje muy épico. En fin, Allen entro y vio a todos corriendo de un lado a otro y lo primero que pensó fue "demonios! Un nuevo Koumiri!" luego fue "Un Akuma 4 nivel" y por fin fue:

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto en voz alta, a lo que respondió Leenalee

-No encuentro mis medias de red y mi hermano a obligado a todo el cuartel a buscarlas

-¿Tus medias?-pregunto Allen algo…nervioso

-Si-ante la inocente respuesta de Leenalee Allen se puso colorado y nervioso volvió a preguntar

-… ¿no recuerdas donde las dejas…te?

-No, no lo recuerdo. Aunque sí recuerdo que las use la semana pasada

-No no, hace cinco días…

-Oh, cierto. Si hace cinco días

-Justamente-el nerviosismo de Allen era tangible-antes…de que…yo…me fuera

-Así es

-El día de mi despedida

-Aja…justamente ¡Espera! ¿Tuviste despedida?-al parecer la falta de memoria de Leenalee ponía más nervioso al chico

-Sí, no fue una despedida general…¿no recuerdas LA despedida?

-…yo…

-…en-Allen trago fuertemente antes de continuar-…la despedida en mi cuarto

-…

-Tú, yo, velas, y tus medias

-¡Ow!...ya sé donde están


	2. MisterCard

**[Titulo: MisterCard]**

**[Genero: Pardoy/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Brbufbrfbhrbf]**

**[Nota: Uhh, si, estem…tarde ¿no?]**

**MisterCard**

Tinte de cabello: $10

Guante gigante: $20

Que tu cicatriz sea mas cool que la de Harry Potter: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Tatuaje: La mitad de tu alma, probablemente

Tratamientos de cabello: $780

Ser confundido con una mujer: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Peluches: $110 la pieza

Set de té: $320

Ser confundido por una niño con faldita: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Lápiz Labial: $40

Vino: $320 la botella

Que ya haya otro vampiro mas joto que tu: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Reloj: $680

Crema anti ojeras: $400 y no funciona

Saber que eres buena haciendo las cosas mal: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Boinas del Uniforme: $20

Anteojos que te hagan ver inteligente: $30

Que tu robo-clon se vuelva en contra tuya; lo debiste haber previsto, pero no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

**Acepto sugerencias para una parte dos :)**

**Pawkaw!**


End file.
